Muggle Studies
by lostinlimbo
Summary: The trio, along with some of the Hogwarts teachers, have been sent to live on an American college campus for a year in order to study Muggles. As a result, chaos ensues. This is my first fanfic, so please be nice. Rated M for later chapters


Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters that are in any of JK Rowlings books. All Harry Potter characters belong to her and her alone. However, the (American) setting, plot, and any characters that I created are mine. Special thanks to JanieLupin for letting me borrow her fanfic character Janie Lupin. The song lyrics do not belong to me either.

The Briefing

(Chapter One)

"Potter, Weasley, Where is Hermione?" McGogonall asked as she burst into the Gryfindor Tower.

Harry looked up from the game of Wizard Chess he and Ron were playing. "She went to the library Professor."

"Well, we'll grab her on the way. The Order is having an emergency meeting in Dumbledores office." She said as she stopped at the door.

"Why are you two still standing there? Come on now, there is no time to waste!"

"But Professor," Ron protested, "What is going on?"

"No time to explain. Dumbledore's office now!"

A few mintues later the Order was gather around Dumbledore's desk.

"What is the meaning of this Albus?" Snape inquired as he burst into the room, black robes swishing angrily behind him.

Dumbledore ignored Snape's outburst. "Good, looks like everyone is here." He said scanning the room. "The Ministry of Magic has just informed me that Voldermort has been captured…" Dumbledore paused as a loud cheer went up. "However," He continued, "It is not as good of a situation as we might hope. He is currently being held in a maximum security prison in the United States. Ministry of Magic officials are on the scene posing as guards. He is up for parole in two years."

Snape interrupted, "Couldn't you have sent us an owl?"

"No Severus." Dumbledore answered. "Our young wizards here are training to be Aurors. If I recall correctly, that requires an entire year's worth of in depth Muggle Studies."

"What are you suggesting Headmaster?" Hermione asked.

"The three of you will be studying at a Muggle school for a year."

Hermione beamed.

"By the time Voldermort gets out on parole, you will have enough training to become full fledge Aurors." He paused. "McGognall, Sprout, Snape, and Lupin will be going with you as chaperones."

"What!" Harry, Ron, and Snape yelled in unison.

"Headmaster, you can't be serious." Snape protested.

Dumbledore pretended not to hear Snape, and continued, "You will be living in an International Dorm on an American muggle campus. You may still use magic, however, only in your room while no muggle is present. Give me your wands." He took them and transfigured them into pencils. "This is so it will blend into the muggle world. Do not loose it. The consequences can be diastorous if it falls into the wrong hands." He turned to the Hogwarts teachers. "You are to keep these young wizards in check. Snape you will be muggle head of house, and will teach chemistry. Sprout will teach botany, McGogonall will be teaching history, and Lupin will be teaching English. You will each be a house assistant to Snape." He turned back to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "You will be given a variation of your name when you arrive. You will work in the library for muggle money." He said while handing them each a debit card. All of your supplies and personal items have been packed and will arrive shortly after you."

"But professor, when do we need to be there?" Hermione asked.

"In a few minutes." Dumbledore replied. "I have set up a port key in a field across from the airport. You are to walk to the front and wait for the bus to take you to the muggle dorms.

Harry and Ron glanced uneasily at each other.

"Ah yes, I do believe it is time for you all to get going. Any further communications will be sent through these machines that muggles use." He said while conjuring up a laptop for each of them. "Ron, Harry, and Hermione will go first. I want to have a word with your professors."


End file.
